


Not a Heart Attack

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara notices that Lena's heart is beating all weird when they're eating lunch together and thinks that Lena's having a heart attack.orLena has a massive crush on Kara and her heart keeps racing whenever her friend does anything cute, like sit next to her.





	

Lena had two friends in all of National City. Hell, two friends in all of the world. Well, technically, it was one, but she liked pretending. Assistants can’t really count as friends, can they?

And she had to go and ruin it all by developing _feelings_ and there was no way that Kara didn’t hear Lena’s heart pounding rapidly in her ribcage, not with Kara’s super hearing. Which had led to this awkward situation.

It was one of their thrice weekly lunch meetups. Not dates. Lena refused to call them dates lest she get her hopes up. They were eating on her couch and Kara was sitting just a little _too_ close and their knees were touching and it was all a bit surreal for Lena, who people didn’t even shake hands with anyone anymore even if they were meeting for business.

Just that little knee touch and Lena’s heart was racing. God, she was touch starved. Kara had given her a worried look before scooting closer to Lena and resting a hand on Lena’s leg and _Lena, get yourself together_.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked. “Your heart’s racing.”

“I’m fine,” Lena said as evenly as she could. Thank god she knew how to keep a poker face or she’d be obvious enough even for Kara to pick up on what she felt. Lena couldn’t have that. She couldn’t let her silly, hopelessly unrequited feelings get in the way of her only friendship.

Kara gave her leg a gentle squeeze and Lena’s heartrate took off again.

“Are you sure?” Kara’s brows furrowed as she let her glasses slip down and gave Lena’s body a once over. “Do you have any backpain? Shoulder pain?”

“Yes?” Lena rolled her shoulders and neck to check. She carried her tension in her shoulders and, with the stress of being a CEO, back pain was to be expected.

“Okay, come on, we’re going,” Kara said abruptly. She blurred out of existence for a moment and, when she was a solid figure again, everything had been packed up and Kara was holding Lena’s briefcase and jacket. “I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“What?” Lena blinked owlishly at Kara.

“Do you have a feeling of impending doom?”

 _Well, now._ Kara took Lena’s silence as confirmation.

“Hospital. Now,” Kara said in all seriousness. “You’re having a heart attack.”

_What?_

“Kara, I’m not having a heart attack,” Lena assured. _How had this gone so wrong?_

Kara was having none of it.

“Your heart’s getting all weird, you’re experiencing back pain, and you have a sense of impending doom,” Kara listed off, ticking off fingers on one hand to make a point. “Classic signs of a female heart attack. Alex taught me.”

“Kara, I promise you that I know why my heart is like that and it’s not because I have a heart attack.” Lena tried her best to keep a straight face. She really did.

“Do you have a heart condition?” Kara asked. She kept going without waiting for an answer. “Can we still go to get you checked out? Your heart just spiked up for no reason.”

 _There’s a reason._ Not that Lena was inclined to tell Kara.

Lena sighed and acquiesced to Kara’s request on the condition that it’d be Alex who would do the check-up. Which led to Lena leaving the office early with Kara explaining to a concerned Jess that Lena needed medical attention.

Lena had been all but hustled to go to Kara’s apartment, which was somehow _closer_ to L-Corp, and had been restricted to the couch. She made a mental note to ask how Kara afforded a place, regardless of how the place was a studio apartment, that was as central and as large as this on a reporter’s salary.

Kara flitted around Lena, doing what she thought would help, while they waited for Alex. Meaning she had made a dozen different kinds of sandwiches, produced six different drinks, and had offered to give Lena a back massage. The last offer had Lena’s heartrate spike up again and Kara only became more worried.

Lena briefly contemplated if people could die from embarrassment.

Alex arrived ten minutes after Lena and Kara did. In the meantime, Lena’s heart had “done weird things” at least a dozen times.

“Kara said you were exhibiting signs of a heart attack and were refusing to get medical help?” Alex asked. She had set a black bag on top of Kara’s coffee table, careful to move the food away after Kara glared at her, and pulled out a stethoscope. “I’m going to need you to raise your shirt a little.”

Lena glanced over at Kara and her heartrate picked up again.

“It’s doing the thing again!” Kara helpfully pointed out.

Alex narrowed her eyes at Lena before returning her face to minuscule smile she usually had. She checked Lena’s pulse and did all the routine checks that she could. Lena had no doubt in her mind that Alex knew exactly what was going on and was just making a show of fussing over her for Kara.

Finally, it was all over and Alex had packed up her things.

“She’s fine,” Alex said. She paused for a beat and looked between Lena and Kara and Lena did _not_ like the way Alex’s eyes were crinkling. “But I think it’d be best if she stayed in your care for now, Kara.”

Lena’s heartrate picked up again.

“Are you sure she’s okay? Her heart’s doing the thing again!”

_Is it too much to ask for the ground to open up and swallow her whole?_

Alex whispered something under her breath too quietly for Lena to hear, but, judging from Kara’s suddenly red face, Kara had heard it. Alex grabbed her bag and made for the door and Lena could see her lips moving and she wasn’t sure if she _really_ wanted to know what Alex had said or _really didn’t_ want to know. Kara’s face got redder and Lena decided that she really wanted to know.

Alex waved goodbye as she shut the door and then it was just Lena and Kara in the apartment. Kara was still red and Lena was still restricted to the couch.

“What did your sister say?” Lena finally asked. Her curiosity always did get the best of her.

“I- uh.” Kara flailed her arms around like it would somehow make her point. Lena gave her a look and Kara dropped her arms back down to her sides. “She, uh, she told my why your heart was doing that.”

_Curiosity did kill the cat._

“Did she?” Lena’s voice was even and her heart was decidedly not. Kara nodded, face still the same shade of red. “And what did she say it was?”

“Because you were flustered,” Kara said in a clipped voice.

“I doubt your sister used the word “flustered.”” Lena sounded a lot more confident than she actually was. She hadn’t been removed from the apartment yet, so that had to be a good sign, right? _Right?_ _What happened to not living in fear?_

“I was paraphrasing.”

“Mhm.” _Was this as suffocating for Kara, too?_

“ _Would you like to eat me out?_ ” Kara said really quickly. Then her eyes widened and she backtracked. “I mean would you like to eat _dinner with_ me? Or go out with me? Oh, rao.” Kara cringed.

Lena’s heart raced again. Kara’s face started to resemble a more natural shade and she grinned at Lena.

“If all goes well, maybe I’ll eat you out, too.”

Kara’s face was red again.


End file.
